Pretty Little Liar (ON HOLD)
by EvaAnneLenthe
Summary: Clary's best friend died and Clary is left miserable. She has a boyfriend who she loves very much. But has to leave him and go to New York. Here she meets new friends and the ex of her dead bestie. Or is she? Clary gets threatening messages from a unknown person. Follow Jace, Clary and the others through drama and unpredictable times... -A Clace, Sizzy, Malec, Clebastian
1. Text 1

**Hello everybody!**

 **This is my third story and it's based on the serie _Pretty Little Liars._ Which is about 4 girls who lost their friend, to 'death' and get anonymous, threatening messages from a person called -A. It's really great so if you're interested go watch it!**

 **No on with my first chapter...**

Chapter 1.

 **Clary POV**

My name is Clary Fray and I'm twenty years old. I've lived in LA since I was three years old. I was born in Alicante but my mom decided that it would be better to move to LA and work at the Institute. I have a great time here and a lot of friends.

My boyfriend lives here too and I love him very much. His name is Sebastian Verlac and he is very handsome. He's kind and attractive but sometimes he can be really mad. He punches me when I do something stupid or something wrong. I don't blame him. I am 100% clumsy and drop things real quickly. One time, I accidentally dropped a vase in his room wich costed 100.000$. Oops! But despite all the bad things I love him very much and I was planning on spending my life with him.

But not everything in my life was great. My best friend Aline Penhallow died last year. No one knew why. She just disappeared and never came back. A few days after her being missed, I found her body in a ditch. I hadn't really looked at her face, but her black, straight locks were enough to tell me it was Aline. I had only known her for two years because she used to live in New York.

The days after her death I didn't came out of my room. I was devastated. She was my rock and she was the one I talked to when Seb had punched me a little to hard. I loved her so much and her death was a tragedy. For everyone. She also had a boyfriend who's name was Jake? Or something in that direction? I don't know, she never really talked about him. The only thing she said was that he lived in New York. A far and away, but they were doing good.

I was never planning on leaving Sebastian behind. He was my first love. I wanted to spend the rest of my life together with him. But my wishes were denied. I'm moving to New York and live in the New York Institute! Uuuggh! It sucks. I have to leave everyone behind, including Sebastian. I hate it! But I'm not breaking up with him. I talked to him last night and we were going to try a long distance relationship. It had to work. We loved each other. We did right?

And that brings me here. In front of the New York Institute with only two bags of clothes. I wasn't really a girl girl. I didn't use make-up and I didn't dress to impress. I just liked to be myself.

"Hello? Is somebody there?" My mom, Jocelyn Fray, asked when we walked into the Institute.

"Hello?" I yelled too. A little to hard I guess, since my mom covered her ears. I was about to say something when I saw someone walking towards us. No, I was wrong. It were more people.

At the front there was a tall, beautiful girl who had the same, straight hair as Aline's. Only hers seemed fake. She was holding the hand of a little boy with round glasses and chestnut brown hair. He was cute.

I heard the clicking of high heels which belonged to a woman who looked like the girl in the front. She had the same hair and the same powerful look on her face. And then there was Magnus Bane. The high warlock of Brooklyn. Everyone knew him in LA. He was like the Elvis Presley from the Shadowworld. Except the fact that Magnus didn't sing, but his looks were almost the same. All glittery and polished. He was holding hands with a tall boy, I guess he's the tall girl's brother, who shared the same looks as the gorgeous girl with the black hair.

And then there was in the back, the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He had blond hair, almost golden and matching, magical eyes. His jaw was sharp and he had a smirk plastered on his gorgeous face. The only imperfection I could see was the chip in his left incisor. But I thought that it was good. If the whole picture is perfect, doesn't it mean that the details should be perfect too. She led her gaze slide over his body and because of his tight shirt she could clearly see that he had abs! That's always a plus.

 _Damnit Clary!_ She punched herself in the face in her thoughts. _You can't think someone other then Sebastian is attractive. He told you many times before he punched you. It was definitely going to be torture living with this magical creature._

I didn't even realize that I was staring, until it was too late. Me and the golden god accidentally met gazes and I looked away fast. I felt that my cheeks were red and I couldn't embarrass myrself. Not yet.

"Hi, I'm Jocelyn Fray and this is my daughter Clary Fray. Are we interrupting something?" My mom asked the older version of the tall girl, in the front.

"No, of course not. Welcome to our Institute. I am Maryse Lightwood. And these are my children." Maryse pointed to the stunning girl, the tall boy, the younger one and the golden god. _Stop calling him golden god Clary!_ I cursed myself.

"Hey, I'm Isabelle Lightwood and I am the sister of," She pointed to the tall boy next to her, "Alec," She placed her hands on the shoulders from the little boy, "Max and," She ruffled the hair of the golden god, "Jace."

 _Jace. That name seems familiar. Where did I know it from?_ I didn't really had the time to think about it since Jace came up to me. He towered over me and I seriously had to look up to face him. He arched his back a little and hugged me? It did felt good though. The feeling of his strong arms were really protecting.

"I'm sorry. I must seem crazy." He looked away blushing. I chuckled a little.

"Nah, I'm kinda used to people hugging me accidentally. Sometimes I'm just taking a walk and a grown up man hugs me out of nowhere." I saw Jace tense a little. "When they let go it's always the same thing they say; 'Sorry, I thought you were my child." I pretended to be a grown up man and lowered my voice. Everyone laughed, including Jace.

"Well, this may going to seem weird. And don't think I'm a stalker because I'm not. I know you." I was a little confused. Haven't we just met? From the look on his face he seemed to have notice my confusion. "My ex-girlfriend, Aline Penhallow, showed me a lot of pictures of her beautiful best friend. And I can't say she wasn't right about that." When I heard the name of my best friend, tears started forming in my eyes. Jace seemed to notice, again, and hugged me, again.

"I'm sorry." I said when he let go. "It's just that I'm not over her yet. She was my best friend and her death was devastating." He nodded and hugged me one more time before facing the others. They all looked very emotional. Isabelle was about to say something when I got a text.

From Unknown:

To: Clary Fray

 _Hey girl, I see you've met my boyfriend. Not really nice of him, hugging my best friend the same way he hugged me. I guess it wasn't a mistake: returning from the death._

 _Kisses from your bestie: -A._

When I was done reading the message, I felt my knees buckling. I fell to the ground but was held up by two very strong arms. I looked up and met the eyes of my besties ex. _Damnit._


	2. Text 2

**Hello everyone! I'm back from being gone, with a new chapter for you! I hope you enjoyed the last one. I don't know if I'm going to continue this story but if you really want to I will. Just know that I will be updating less rapidly.**

 **Enjoy the chapter and say what you thought about it!**

Chapter two

 **Jace POV**

"Is there something wrong? You look a little pale." I asked Clary as soon as I set her down on a chair. I asked Maryse to get some water. When I looked back at Clary she was looking at her phone again. "You sure that's a good idea? You almost passed out when you did it the first time." I said while grabbing her phone. When I wanted to turn it off I accidentally read a little bit. _-A?_ "Who the hell is A?" I asked her again.

"Can you please guide me to my room? We'll talk about it when you have a place to sit so you don't pass out ánd we need a little privacy." I was a little confused. But then, I swooped her off her feet and a second later she was dangling in my arms. "Ahh, I can walk. Put me back on the ground!" Clary said, while slapping my chest. It felt kind of...good. I put her down and while we walked to her new room, Clary turned around, meeting the confused faces of her mom and the others. "I'm sorry guys, I'll talk to you later okay?" She waved and hurried, catching up with me.

"Sooo, what you're practically telling me is that my ex-girlfriend isn't dead and is sending you texts? Yeah, right, sounds totally believable... for a moron!" I yelled. I saw Clary flinch a little bit. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, it's just... I don't know what to do with all of this." I said while taking a seat next to her on her new bed.

"Apology accepted." Clary said. I looked her in her eyes and tried to find out what she was thinking about. Nothing. It was like she built a wall in front of her thoughts. But her feelings got pretty clear when I saw a tear rolling down her cheeks. I stopped it right at the corner of her mouth. For a moment, there was nothing but her and me. It was like the time had stopped. I cupped her face with my hands and prevented her other tears from falling.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Whatever this problem is, I can fix it," I saw Clary's offended facial expression. "I mean, WE can fix it." I tried to calm her down. And again, for a moment, her wall broke down a little bit and I could see a fraction of appreciation in her eyes. But the moment was ruined by a phone ringing. Clary flinched and gave me her phone. I took it and opened her messages. "It's from A" I said. When I opened the chat, a GIF popped up. It was me and Clary sitting on her bed, me drying her tears. Seconds later, we received a text.

From: Unknown

To: Clary Fray and Jace Lightwood

 _Well, well, well,_

 _If it isn't our pretty prince and his future princess. I guess I'm replaced then? Jayjay?_

 _You see, now you hurt my feelings. And that means, someone's going to die._

 _Kisses your princess and bestie, -A_

I turned the phone off and put it in my pocket. Then, I grabbed Clary's hand and pulled her with me while I ran to the Institute's kitchen where the rest was.

"What did she mean by 'being your princess'?" Clary asked me. She had to try hard to keep up with me so I slowed down a little.

"I'll explain it to you later but right now, we're going to find help. Otherwise, someone innocent is going to get killed."

 **I'm sorry it wasn't a long chapter but I felt like I had to update. It had been too damn long! Sorry, if it didn't turn out great but I did my best. Do you guys have a few ideas? Please send me a PM! And of course, review. Thank you guys for reading️ Love you**


	3. Announcement: THANK YOU

Hey everyone!,

Before you get excited, I have to apologize. This is not a new chapter. I just have to tell you something.

It hurts me so much but I have to get a pause on writing a few of my stories. I'm extremely busy with school and life around this amazing fanfiction community, that I just don't have much time to spare. I just want to finish a few stories before continuing others. Otherwise I feel extremely guilty for not updating on my others. It is absolutely okay if you're mad, disappointed or whatever you're feeling right now, because I know that I brought this on myself. I started five other stories after I uploaded my first one. I just think it's better for myself and the stories if I finish them one by one.

I am, again, extremely sorry for the long waiting but I just don't know what to do. I really want to keep updating all of my stories but that takes a lot of energy and time and I'm afraid I just don't have that right now.

So again I am so sorry for the readers of Pretty Little Liar, The Tutor, Being in love without the love, High School. Easy! Right? and last but not least scars fade slowly, but I'll be finishing: 'Pregnant of two angels' before I continue on the other stories.

I just want to say that I am so freakin thankful for all of your support and reviews and favorites and followers. The people that were here from the beginning and of course my new readers, I can't thank you enough. You are what kept me sane in my busy life and I appreciate it so much! I just hope that you let me take my time and I promise I won't let you down.

So with no further do, I want to thank one more time for every single fucking thing! I love you all. Thank you.


End file.
